


Constant Solace

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor spoilers for Ep Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto has daily nightmares, and Ignis is there to help bring him out of the dark corners of his mind.





	Constant Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Ignis comforting Prompto from reoccurring nightmares
> 
> My third entry for Promnis week! Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/170076689815/title-constant-solace-fandom-ffxv-pairing). Please enjoy!

* * *

A soft whine pulls Ignis out of sleep, as he feels the person sleeping next to him begin to thrash around, the small space that they share in the tent with two other people becoming even smaller with these actions. He reaches out and puts a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, the blond calming down the moment his hand touches him. He shifts a little in his sleeping bag, and puts an arm around him, pulling him closer to him. An appreciative moan leaves Prompto’s throat, as he feels his arms curl around his neck, the nightly ritual complete.

He breathes near his ear, knowing that Prompto can feel his steady breathing, helping to calm his subconscious, even if he’s still asleep. He combs his fingers through his hair, breathing in and out to the slow beat of his heart, and soon hears Prompto snoring, the terrors in the blond’s mind quelled for another evening.

The night terrors have been occurring more often as of late, and he can’t help but think it’s a correlation to their visits to try and find the Royal tombs. Noctis has known the existence of daemons, and has been taught how to handle them throughout his years of training with both Gladio and Cor. He himself has seen them firsthand prior to heading on this excursion to Altissia, which has now turned into a different trip with the fall of Insomnia. And with Prompto being taken by one of the daemons in the Greyshire Glacial Grotto, he had prepared himself for having to calm him more often than he has been.

In the morning, Prompto is laying back in his space, Ignis laying on his side, ready to reach for him with a moment’s notice. He thinks that maybe the blond isn’t aware of what he goes through each night, and doesn’t bother to bring it up with him, as he knows that they don’t need that kind of stress during their waking hours, when it’s already a handful at night. Instead, he watches him sit up, and then fakes a yawn, hiding behind his hand as he sees Prompto look over at him, the ever present cheerful smile on his face.

“Morning, Iggy! Did you sleep okay? I slept great!” Prompto stretches his arms over his head, and leans over to jostle Noctis awake. “Noct, time to wake up!”

Ignis wants to correct him, but he thinks that maybe Prompto isn’t aware of just what happens to him in the early hours of the morning. “I slept well, thank you for asking. Are you ready for today? We’ve got a long trek ahead of us.”

“Yep! I know we’ve got to get back over to Hammerhead, yeah? We can still stop at Wiz’s right?” Prompto tries to shake the Prince more, but then stops when he realizes it’s futile to wake up the passed out log. “Can we sleep in the caravan tonight? Or even better - can we go stay in one of the motels? Do we have enough funds?”

He nods his head, and puts his glasses on as he sits up with another soft yawn. “I think a night in a motel would be nice. After we get the Regalia, we can go stay in Taelpar.” A night in a motel would do them all some good.

“Want me to help you with breakfast? I don’t mind.” Prompto steps over Gladio, and stands at the flap of the tent.

“Sure, Prompto. That would be wonderful. I appreciate your offer.” He smiles, and crawls over the two sleeping men, then walks out of the tent, the morning sun bright.

Their day passes without any incident, the four grabbing the car from Cindy, and just as he’d promised, he drives them to the Taelpar rest area, where he pays for a room for them to sleep in. They get a room with two double beds, and suggests the sleeping arrangement, allowing him to share the bed with Prompto. There seems to be no objection, and so the four of them drop off their things, then head to Kenny Crows for dinner, Ignis not in the mood to try and cook something in the poor excuse of a kitchen in their motel room.

Settling in for the night, he makes sure to sleep on the same side he would be on if they were sleeping in the tent. He hears his three companions fall asleep, and after winding his own mind down, he takes his glasses off and turns to rest on his side, falling asleep facing Prompto.

At a quarter to three in the morning, he hears Prompto begin to whine, and feels him begin to tremble next to him on the bed. Without opening his eyes, he reaches out instinctively for him, and pulls him close to his body, shushing him with a soft voice as he puts one hand on his back. He hears Prompto’s breathing even out, and feels his body react as it has over the last couple of weeks. But without the barrier of a sleeping bag, their bodies touch. It seems to help the blond, who falls asleep faster than he normally does when he wakes up with these night terrors, but Ignis - it takes him much longer to fall back asleep.

He becomes hyper aware of just how close the two of them are under the covers. Yes, he’s attracted to Prompto, but not in a way that he would ever try and do something with him, knowing that it is not appropriate behavior for their journey. But the steady heat radiating off of his body brings minimal comfort to him. It causes conflict within him, but he knows that if he pulls away, Prompto is liable to fall into another nightmare, as that is what has happened in the past when he pulls away from him too soon. So, he suffers quietly, keeping the lower half of his body away from Prompto as much as he can, but when the blond pushes his knee to be between his, he knows that it won’t do any good to stay separated. Biting the bullet, he moves as close as he can to Prompto’s body, and holds him.

The sound of cars honking pulls him from his sleep a second time, and as his eyes adjust, he sees that it’s well past dawn, the sun streaming in through their small window. He doesn’t remember falling back asleep, but with the sun shining, he knows he must have at some point after waking up to help Prompto. He reaches for his glasses, and sees that Prompto is laying back on his side, his back towards him. Ignis smiles, happy to see the blond has returned to a dreamless sleep.

He lays on his back, and does a few stretches, then feels the bed shift, and finds himself looking into deep blue, almost violet in color, eyes. “Morning.” He keeps his voice soft, not wanting to wake up the others. “Did you get enough rest?”

“I did.” Prompto nods his head, a smile already on his lips. “I always sleep better on an actual bed. Thanks for letting us spend the night here.”

“It’s because of the work we’ve been doing on hunts that is allowing us this luxury.” He sits up, being careful to not pull the blankets off of Prompto too much. “As much as I hate to suggest this…would you like to eat breakfast at Kenny Crows?”

A shocked gasp comes from the blond, making him laugh at the genuine surprise. “You mean it? You’ll let us eat there again? We had dinner there!”

“Don’t I know it.” He rubs his stomach, still a little full from dinner the night before. But with their long day, he knows it will be best to fill up now. “Yes, I will allow another visit to Kenny Crows, but that’s it. No more for the rest of the week.”

“I can live with that!” Prompto sits up, and rubs his eyes. “I’m still so tired. I swear, I got enough sleep.”

“It’s alright. It will pass, once you’ve got some coffee in you.” He gets up out of bed, and goes over to Noctis and Gladio’s bed. “Time to wake up, Your Highness.”

“Five more minutes…”

Sighing, he pushes his glasses back up onto his nose. “Very well. Then you will get up, and we will go eat breakfast.”

“Kay…”

He sees Prompto head into the bathroom, and begins to pick up their area, getting dressed for the day. After the Prince wakes up, the four check out and head over to Kenny Crows, then head out on their next hunt, another thirty thousand gil waiting to be collected, ready to line their pockets to help make their journey easier.

They return to sleeping at campgrounds, and night after night Ignis helps Prompto to calm down from his attacks. Arriving in Altissia, he hopes that the attacks will lessen, and with them staying in the suite, he opts to share with Prompto out of necessity for the blond, even if Prompto does not realize he needs him.

Everything changes when the Covenant with the Hydraean takes place. His will to save Noctis proves to be his own downfall, the past Kings of Lucis taking away his eyesight as a sacrifice for trying to put a stop to the madness. He wakes up alone, terrified that he will now become a burden to his friends, rather than someone that they’re meant to rely on.

But with his injuries healing, the comfort of someone next to him remains, waking up in perpetual darkness. He feels arms encircle his body, as he clings tight to the body he’s more than familiar with, Prompto now taking the role that he had taken for most of their journey, up to this point. He holds onto him, and stays entwined in his arms, the comfort of knowing his body and how it feels brings peace to his mind.

On their way to Tenebrae, Noctis informs him that Prompto has been pushed from the train, and panic sets in his mind.  _No. No no no_. But keeping his calm, he gives the encouragement to the Prince that he needs to hear, praying that his words hold truth to them, even though he’s scared out of his mind for the blond. He hopes that whatever happens to him, Prompto will be able to handle it on his own, and he hopes that he can handle his own problems on his own. Just the night before, he’d wound up in Prompto’s arms, the blond comforting him from the nightmares that happen more often, now that his sight has been taken away.

It takes them longer than he’d like to get to Gralea, preparing himself for finding Prompto no longer with them. He doesn’t trust Ardyn, and wouldn’t put it past him to do something malicious, but when Noctis finds him, the relief that he feels when he hears Prompto’s voice makes his chest ache. He’s glad that at least there is one small reprieve, that they were able to find him, although Noctis tells him he’s not in the best of shape.

That night, they sleep in the barracks, but instead of sleeping alone, he feels a warm body next to him, which he gravitates towards without any hesitation. “Iggy….” Prompto whispers, but he can hear the emotion in his voice, swallowing a lump in his throat as he clings to him. “I missed you so much…”

“I’m here now… And you’re here.” He whispers, holding him tight. “We’re here, and everything is okay.”

“Is it?”

“It has to be.” He swallows again, the wetness on his cheeks surprising him, tears falling from his eyes, having no control over them still. “I missed you too, Prompto.” He rests his cheek against his, just breathing in his essence, smelling dried blood on him. “Gods, what happened to you?” He whispers, keeping his arms around him.

“I’m okay, Iggy. I promise.” Prompto returns, and he leaves it at that.

He wakes up to Prompto’s whimpers, but is quick to subdue them, his arms reaching for him, even with the small space on the bed. He feels Prompto cling to him, much in the same way as he’d done when he’d joined him on the bed, and murmurs soft words against his ear. It calms Prompto, and himself, and soon the two fall back asleep, keeping close to one another throughout the night.

Their King leaves them the following day, Ignis upset that Noctis has to go, but understands that it’s for their benefit. They take a boat back to Lucis, Ignis keeping close to Prompto the entire time. They decide it might be best to look out for the kingdom on their King’s behalf, and wind up splitting up - Gladio heading off to be with his sister, and Ignis remaining with Prompto.

Night after night, they share a bed together, needing the closeness that has been a constant since they’d left Insomnia. At one point, he wakes up from a nightmare, and feels Prompto’s lips on his, and immediately responds with a soft moan, returning the kiss with equal fervor. It feels good to finally cross this line, a line he’s been hovering over since that night in Taelpar, the relief at having his feelings reciprocated bringing content to his mind.

Prompto’s nightmares lessen as time goes on, but his own nightmares seem to gain in frequency, the longer their King is gone from them. When they receive the call from Talcott, he’s filled with relief, even if it had been ten years of waiting. They reunite with their King, and head back to Insomnia to reclaim what is truly theirs. With the arrival of dawn, Ignis finds a sense of peace, knowing that Noctis has done what he needs to do in order for them to survive.

It takes another two years for the nightmares to stop completely for the both Ignis and Prompto, but they stick together, their codependency the one constant that they can glom on to. It gets easier as time goes on, the love that they’ve found with one another through their most trying times helps to solidify that bond between the two of them. Every single day Ignis wakes up thankful for Prompto being in his life, the blond - whose eyes and hair he misses getting to see with his own eyes - becoming the most important person in his life.


End file.
